Meeting Again
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy awaits for Natsu to come back from war. NaLu! Sorry bad summary, hope you like (Redo!) R&R And F&F Please! One-shot!


**So! Hi everyone! This is the NaLu redo attempt! Hope you like! Sorry if it's short! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy's POV

Walking beside the school, memories began to fill my mind.

Everyday, watching the sun and moon, watching everything, with that special someone I truly loved. Though he chose to leave. Leaving me in despair and sadness, but I knew that he would return someday. One day he'll come back, and he'll give me a hug. A big one. And At that point I'll just smile and hug him back, give a kiss and smile even more.

I miss him so much. Everyday we would go out for small dates, We would meet the children in the neighborhood and play along. We would make the children's expressions have big grins. But now, I can't even see him anymore. I can't.

He would always smile at my direction. With such gentle onyx eyes. So happy. We would always hold hands. I miss you so much, please come back soon.

It was today that I would be finally be able to see him. No news of his death, so I know he'll be back soon. I wait, with Levy-chan at my side. She looked more anxious. And I couldn't help but jump up and down as we stood there at the airport, waiting for our loved ones.

We arrived an hour early because we were to excited. So we stood near the entrance in which they would exit, and we waited. There had been other women there. For example, Juvia, who was waiting for Gray, Lisanna, who had been waiting for Bickslow, Mira, who awaited Laxus, and finally Levy, who waited for Gajeel-kun. And me? Well I was waiting for my giant goof ball lover. I was waiting and waiting.

I saw Levy stare at the clock. She must have really worried. She heard that Gajeel had been injured, and began to cry, when she heard of the news, but later calmed down as she heard that it was only minor, that was about seven weeks ago though. She was still worried as ever though. But other than that I could see figures coming through, as the door opened. I could see Gajeel was the first to come out, Levy ran to him, and gave him a hug. I could see Gajeel Hug her back.

And so the other came out. Everyone except for Natsu. I could see Juvia kiss Gray, Mira and Laxus, Lisanna and Bickslow, but not Natsu.

Natsu wasn't there. I nearly started to cry as I heard something in the Distance.

"Lu~!" In the voice I knew for so long. The voice I missed for so long. The voice I had been waiting for so long. The moment he left for war, I missed him so much. I quickly turned to see a Salmon hair blur grasp me.

I felt a heat source hug me. This abnormal heat, I knew who it was.

"Natsu!" I hugged him tightly, and without the realization Tears dropped uncontrollably.

I could feel tears fall down onto my head, and I knew, I wasn't the only one crying. Natsu was in tears as well.

"Lu, Don't cry." He says,

"Speak for yourself!" I giggled out. I separated myself "I love you Natsu"

I leaned in to kiss him. We lasted for so long.

After a long time. We separated and once more we were in each others grasps. Feeling that we are to no longer be separated.

"I missed you, Natsu." I said.

"I missed you, Too, Lu" He replied.

**~End~**

* * *

**So! That's what I wrote, my attempt to write another Nalu. I hope you like! I know kind of sad. BUT NO ONE DIED! NO ONE~! Everyone is safe. OKAY! Sorry If it sucks! I'm still a normal Crack-pairing shipper, but I thought I should do a redo.**

**Anyway, I know some of you are asking why I wrote this, other than the redo, and as some of you put it, Your a NaLi shipper what's the point?! Yeah...well, I want to be an author someday. And so, sometimes I'll have to leave my comfort Zone. So That's what I'm attempting.**

**Anyway, so If you want, please go check out some of My (Our) Facebook pages. Just go to my profile! Anyway, sorry if it sucks. Please R&R And F&F! Please! (BTW Sorry for the bad grammar!) Anyway!**

**Janee~! Yadi-san Out!**


End file.
